


Beautiful (you're perfect)

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Kinda PWP, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, blowjob, femboy!Hyojin, hyo has a bellybutton piercing, hyo in croptop and skirt, implied negative body image, sj is a good bf, thigh hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Hyojin gets a new outfit and Seungjun finds him beautiful in it.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: ONF PWP Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Beautiful (you're perfect)

Ever since Hyojin got more in touch with his feminine side, Seungjun could see how much happier the older was expressing himself.

In Seungjun's opinion, Hyojin looked perfect regardless of what he was wearing but when he would wear what he was really comfortable in, his smile just made him so much prettier.

Every now and then a package would arrive with some more clothes, so it didn’t surprise Seungjun when he found a note in their mailbox stating that a package has been brought to their neighbours as they weren’t home.

He didn’t even bother to change out of his work clothes and went straight to his neighbours to get the package before going into his own apartment, putting the mail down on the kitchen table so Hyojin could find it easily when he would come home soon.

While he was waiting for his boyfriend, he got changed and started cooking, as it shouldn’t take too long for Hyojin to get off work as well.

“I’m home,” Hyojin’s voice echoes through their apartment.   
“Welcome home,” Seungjun called back from the kitchen, waiting for the older to come to the small room to greet him properly. “How was work?”, he asked after giving Hyojin a small peck on the lip.

“Annoying as always. There’s still a giant workload unfinished so I might have to stay there until late tomorrow,” Hyojin groaned, loosening his tie.

“That sucks,” Seungjun frowned but Hyojin waved it off.

“Yeah but I honestly rather do the work in the office than taking it home. I’d feel bad otherwise,” he sighed. “But enough about me, how was your day?”, he asked.

“Same as always,” the younger shrugged, “something came in, though,” he continued, pointing to the table to which Hyojin then turned.

Hyojin’s eyes lit up when he saw the package, going the small distance and opening it with a pair of scissors.   
The contents weren’t much, just a top and a skirt, yet Seungjun was already excited seeing it on his boyfriend.   
“Will you try it on?”, he asked the older, peeking over his shoulder.

“After we ate,” Hyojin said, folding the two pieces quickly and putting the package away so they could set the table.

The dinner went by fairly quiet, both of them enjoying the food and the other’s presence.   
“I’ll go change then,” Hyojin said after they both finished eating and put everything in the dishwasher.   
Seungjun only hummed in response so Hyojin took the two pieces of clothing and went to the bedroom. It didn’t take long until the younger could hear Hyojin approach the kitchen again.

Noticing that the older’s footsteps were rather hesitant, Seungjun turned around to face him. The sight in front of him left him breathless. The top turned out to be cropped, showing his cute tummy and displaying the beautiful bellybutton jewellery. The skirt also sat perfectly, complimenting Hyojin’s hips.

“You look amazing,” Seungjun managed to get out, placing his hands on Hyojin’s sides.   
“Do you think so? Isn’t the top a bit short?”, the older asked, noticeably nervous.   
“It sits just perfectly. But if you feel uncomfortable in it you don’t have to wear it,” Seungjun told him with a warm smile. He knew that Hyojin sometimes had doubts about his body image, especially his upper body so Seungjun would always try to make him feel more at home in his own skin but he also understood that there were boundaries Hyojin didn’t want to cross just yet.   
The older only hummed quietly, placing his head on Seungjun’s shoulder, keeping his hands low though so the top wouldn’t lift higher than it was already.

In a swift movement, Seungjun let his hands wander from Hyojin’s sides to the back of his thighs, lifting him up easily before sitting him down on the kitchen counter and standing between his legs.

They looked at each other for a split second before Seungjun closed the gap, pressing his lips onto Hyojin’s. One of his hands was steadying himself on the counter while the other rested on Hyojin’s bare thigh, the tips of his fingers touching the fabric of the skirt ever so slightly.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered against Hyojin’s lips, squeezing his thigh a bit, “I have the prettiest boyfriend of all,” he continued with a smile.   
He kissed all over Hyojin’s face, his nose, his cheek, his ear, his jaw. Always telling him how beautiful and pretty he was in between kisses.

Hyojin’s face was beet-red by the time Seungjun was finished and brought some distance between their faces. “I love you so much,” Seungjun told him, pulling him a bit closer, their bodies almost pressed together.   
“I love you too,” Hyojin muttered, burying his face in the crook of Seungjun’s neck.

“Can I?”, the younger asked, slowly moving the hand he had on Hyojin’s thigh up a bit.   
“Yeah,” Hyojin mumbled against the other’s skin, shivering slightly when he felt Seungjun’s cold hand on his sensitive skin.   
Soon, the younger felt his fingers grazing over lacy material. Hyojin barely wore panties or anything of that matter, saying that they were too expensive to just wear whenever, so he was surprised that he put them on after saying he would just ‘try the things on’.

Testing out the waters, he hooked two of his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down, a small, almost unnoticeable sound escaping Hyojin’s mouth.   
“Is this okay?”, he asked, carefully petting Hyojin’s hair.

Hyojin’s breath was a bit shaky when he agreed. It’s not like they’ve never done something like this before but usually, they would do it in bed and most of the time both of them would just be wearing some big and comfortable clothing and not what Hyojin was wearing now.

Seungjun connected their lips once again, licking into the other’s mouth.   
A whimper escaped Hyojin’s lips as he kissed back but the sound was swallowed by Seungjun’s mouth. His hands, that were awkwardly holding onto Seungjun’s sleeves until now, made their way onto his shoulder, grabbing into the other’s dark locks.

  
It didn’t take long until their lower bodies were pressed flush against each other, causing friction to their hardening cocks and drawing a moan out of both of them.   
“Seungjun… please,” Hyojin whined when they parted. But the other just looked at him awaiting, wanting him to end his sentence.   
“Do something already. Do you know how straining panty material can be?”, he muttered in a slightly nagging tone he sometimes had if he didn’t get what he wanted.   
Seungjun couldn’t help but chuckle at that, he always liked to tease the older and rile him up, make him beg and fall apart under him. And he barely made an exception, only when they both were really horny or in a rush and since they were neither, he wanted to take all the time they had to unravel and admire his boyfriend.

While his one hand continued to stay under Hyojin’s skirt and massaging his thigh, his other hand once again found its place on his side, drawing small patterns on the skin.   
Seungjun’s eyes were almost automatically drawn to the piercing on Hyojin’s body. He had had it for quite some time already but Seungjun couldn’t help but marvel at it.   
“Stop staring,” Hyojin muttered, playing with the strands of Seungjun’s hair.   
“Sorry, it just looks so beautiful on you,” Seungjun said, lifting his head again and looking at the other.   
“Don’t say that,” the older argued but the other shook his head.   
“But it’s true.”

Carefully, Seungjun placed his hand on Hyojin’s stomach, caressing the soft skin. “You’re so beautiful, never forget that,” he told him, softly kissing him.   
Hyojin’s fingers softly grazed over Seungjun’s scalp, holding him close as his body flared up.   
With the hand that he still had resting under Hyojin’s skirt, Seungjun pulled down the panties in the front, releasing his dick from the fabric. Seungjun wrapped his hand around Hyojin’s cock, lazily stroking it up and down, making the older squirm, his grip in the dark locks tightening ever so slightly.

Without the need of much force, Seungjun pulled Hyojin off the counter again, simply pushing him against it while he let his hands wander all over his body.   
“That tickles,” Hyojin complained.   
“Sorry,” Seungjun laughed, his hand once again finding its way under Hyojin’s skirt and pushing the panties down fully, letting them drop to the ground.   
“Pick it up,” Hyojin muttered, “I don’t want it laying on the kitchen floor,” he reasoned without Seungjun having to ask for it.

But Seungjun followed the command, kneeling to pick up the pretty piece of lace once Hyojin stepped out of it.   
Before standing up again though Seungjun latched his lip onto Hyojin’s inner thigh, lightly nibbling at the skin until it turned red.   
“Stop that,” Hyojin mumbled, his legs were already slightly shaky when he tried to yank Seungjun back by the hair.   
“No one will see them here,” Seungjun argued with a smirk.   
“But you’re teasing…”

“Eager, are we?”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Seungjun laughed lowly at that but stood up and did as Hyojin asked, placing the piece of clothing on the counter. Both of his hands were now under the skirt, teasingly fondling with Hyojin’s buttcheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart. The older was moaning into Seungjun’s mouth.

“Do we have lube?”, Seungjun asked once they parted.   
“In the bedroom,” Hyojin told him in a mutter before having two fingers pressed against his lips.   
“Suck them,” he said with a shiteating grin, letting the other know that it wasn’t a question but rather a request. Hyojin didn’t mind though, opening his mouth for the younger to push the digits in. “You’re really beautiful like this,” Seungjun smirked as he took in the sight in front of him more.   
Hyojin wanted to remark something, a little blush spread on his cheeks but with the other’s fingers pressing down on his tongue that was too much of a nuisance so he just continued to suck on them.

When there was enough salvia on them, Seungjun pulled them back out, leading them right between Hyojin’s cheeks. He barely waited before pushing the first digit in, a soft yelp leaving Hyojin’s mouth.   
It didn’t take long until the soft yelp and whimpers turned into moans, muffled into Seungjun’s shoulder or occasionally his mouth when he added a second finger. The younger had placed one of his legs between Hyojin’s, the latter grinding on it in hopes of some friction. This, again, made Seungjun grin at how needy Hyojin could get at times, all of his buttons being pushed.

“Do something already,” he whimpered against Seungjun’s lips, his eyes begging as much as his voice.   
The smirk on Seunjun’s lips only grew wider when he turned Hyojin around, his fingers still knuckle-deep inside as he pushed the older against the counter again.   
With the new angle, Seungjun was able to reach the slightest bit deeper, teasingly brushing along the prostate as Hyojin tried to support himself on the corner. He already knew that he couldn’t keep his arms straight so he leaned on his elbows instead.

With a brief kiss on the older’s neck, Seungjun pulled out his fingers, smearing the rest of the spit and other fluids on his dick. He also collected some of his own spit in his hand that he then used to further lubricate his dick and Hyojin’s hole before aligning.

A high pitched moan escaped Hyojin’s mouth when Seungjun pushed in, not hesitating to bottom out fully instantly. A groan left his mouth as Hyojin tightened around him, his head hanging down.   
Hyojin let out a shaky breath when Seungjun slowly pulled out until only his tip was in. Seungjun’s hands were holding him up by his hips, steadying him on his shaking legs. He peppered Hyojin’s neck in kisses and nibbled at his earlobe before thrusting in again. The pace he set was consistent and so agonizingly slow it could drive the older crazy the closer he would get to his own high.

Whines and moans slipped past Hyojin’s lips as Seungjun continued to pound into him, pressing the older’s poor dick against the counter with every thrust.   
With Hyojin losing the rest of his strength in his arms Seungjun could easily push his upper body on the stone surface.   
With big doe eyes, Hyojin looked back to his boyfriend, his jaw slacked open. The younger couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud that he could make Hyojin fall apart like that, silently begging with his body. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were whines and whimpers, occasionally broken attempts of saying Seungjun's name. 

Seungjun soon noticed the older getting closer to his high, clenching tightly around Seungjun's dick so the younger fastened the pace.    
He leaned down to the younger, kissing a wet trail from his ear to his neck where he then bruised the sensitive skin, having Hyojin squirm even more under him.   
Moans continued to spill over Hyojin’s lips so Seungjun quickly shut him up by pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. With one hand, he took hold of Hyojin’s dick, pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

It didn’t take much more after that before Hyojin came, splurting onto the underside of his new skirts and down the counter, collapsing on top of the cold surface as Seungjun mercilessly fucked him through his orgasm while chasing his own.   
Hyojin tried to prop himself up on the counter again but with Seungjun hitting his prostate over and over through his overstimulation, he let himself fall down again.   
“Careful now, we don’t want anything to fall off the counter, do we?” Seungjun joked between heavy breaths and grunts.   
“Shuddup,” Hyojin groaned, a chuckle leaving Seungjun’s mouth as he wrapped his fingers around Hyojin’s dick, noticing that it was semi-hard again already, tugging at it. “No, don’t, I can’t...” Hyojin whined even though his body automatically reacted by thrusting into the younger’s fist. He could feel Seungjun smile against his neck.   
“Relax, I’ll do everything,” he whispered into Hyojin’s ear, sending a shiver down the older spine as he clenched around him once again.

Hyojin turned into an even bigger mess, if that was even possible, incoherent words leaving his mouth while trying to get a hold of  _ something _ . 

With Hyojin continuously tightening around him, Seungjun also soon came to his climax, cumming inside Hyojin with a deep groan. 

The older whimpered lowly when Seungjun pulled out, his hand still firmly around Hyojin's hard cock. 

Easily, as if he wasn't exhausted the slightest, Seungjun turned the older around again and lifted him up on the counter. Almost hasty, he pushed the skirt up and out of the way before leaning down on his elbows and wrapping the hot heat of his mouth around Hyojin’s twitching dick.

Hyojin wanted to say something but whatever he wanted to say was drowned in a moan when Seungjun took his whole length in one go, his nose buried in Hyojin’s lower stomach. The older grabbed into Seungjun’s hair, keeping him in place for a few seconds before letting him move freely again, running his tongue up and down Hyojin’s dick, swirling it around its tip.   
Still not fully calmed from his former high, every little detail made him squirm even more, small tears pooling in his eyes from overstimulation. “Junnie, please,” he whimpered as he watched with big eyes, his legs still shaking.   
Seungjun swallowed around him multiple times while continuing to bob his head up and down, pushing Hyojin over the edge for a second time that day, his small hands tightly holding his head as he rode out his orgasm once again.

  
When Seungjun pulled off, he trailed small kisses all over the exposed skin until he got to Hyojin’s face. The older’s breath was still a bit uneven and there was still a blush present on his cheeks but Seungjun couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his boyfriend again.   
“I love you,” he grinned against Hyojin’s lips, nudging his nose into the older soft cheek.   
“I love you too,” Hyojin smiled, running his hand through Seungjun’s hair, “but I hope you know that you have to clean up after this. And do the laundry, my clothes were new,” he then added in a mutter, making Seungjun laugh.   
“Of course, don’t worry,” he promised, getting his hands under Hyojin’s butt and lifting him up. “Let’s get you to a bath first tho.” With that, he set off to go to the bathroom, letting in the water all while still carrying Hyojin who was now resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. Once the bath was filled enough, Seungjun took off the rest of Hyojin’s clothes and helped him climb in.   
  
“I’ll go clean the kitchen and get the clothes into the wash,” the younger announced, ruffling Hyojin’s hair. “And then I’ll join because my back hurts,” he complained.   
“It’s your own fault,” the older laughed in response, letting himself sink into the hot water, closing his eyes. “I’ll be waiting, so don’t take too long, yeah?”   
“You won’t even notice that I was gone”

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to Fae once again, saving my but pretty much every day from anew xD
> 
> I hope yall liked it~~


End file.
